The Pink Rose
by TobiGB
Summary: They say that a rose repasents love let's see what a pink rose means for two certain people.


**GB: Hey There everybody I just want to welcome you all back to another one of my stories in case you're wandering it's going to be about Itachi and Kari.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own Digimon or any of the characters.

GB: Enjoy

* * *

"So got any threes?" Konan asked while playing cards with Kisame

"Nope go fish" He said looking at his hand until he noticed Itachi coming. "Hey there Itachi where are you going?" The shark man asked his partner.

"Out" Was all Itachi said as he left the base.

"He's going to see that Kari girl again isn't he?" Konan asked while still looking at her hand.

"Yep. Got any sixes?" Kisame responded back to the blue haired woman.

"Nope go fish" Konan lied with three sixes in her hand.

* * *

It was a regular morning in the Kamiya family the parents had just left for work and the kids Tai and Kari were both getting ready to head off to school.

"Are you ready to go Gatomon?" Kari asked her cat like digimon partner, who jumped into her room from the window sill.

"Yes Kari I'm ready to go" Gatomon said as she hopped into Kari's back pack, and was ready to go.

"Come on Kari hurry up" Tai yelled ready to go

"Ok Tai I'm coming!" Kari yelled back ready to leave

As soon as they locked their apartment and made their way to school.

Unknown to them was that they were being watched being watched by Itachi Uchiha from the building opposite of theirs.

Pretty soon They reached their school and they both went their separate ways Kari put Gatomon in the computer lab with the other Digidestined Digimon, and headed for her class room.

When she entered the classroom she was greeted by her friend Yolei.

"Hey there Kari are you ready for the spring festival tonight?" Yolei said as she greeted her friend.

"You bet I've been looking forward to this all week" Kari replied back with a big smile on her face.

"The decorations the games and seeing the cherry blossoms bloom it going to be so romantic and beautiful" Yolei said in a daydream state.

"Don't forget about all the delicious food there too!" Davis yelled out bringing Yolei out of her day dream.

"Is that all you can think about your stomach!?" Yolei yelled back at him.

"What can I say the food there is out of this world" Davis replied back to the angry girl in front of him.

"What about you TK are excited about the festival?" Kari asked the blonde boy

"You bet I heard that they're going to have some special event this year" He said to them.

The group kept talking about the festival until the teacher walked into the classroom pretty soon everybody took their seats.

Once class was over the group of four friends meet up in the computer lab where the youngest of their friends Cody was waiting for them with their digimon.

"Hey guys glad to see that you finally showed up" Cody said greeting his friends

"Hey there Davish are we going to the festival tonight?" DemiVeemon asked his partner as he jumped into his arms.

"I can't wait to get there Yolei I bet it's going to be fun" Poromon said as he was bouncing around her leg happily.

"Of course it's going to be fun" Yolei said to the little digimon bouncing around her leg.

"Say Cody are you going to festival too?" Upamon asked his partner.

"Yeah my family go every year" Cody said to the little in training digimon.

"TK I'm so excited about the festival I can't wait to get there!" Patamon said as he flew towards TK.

"I know me too" TK said to his partner digimon.

Soon afterwards they all left school and headed to their respective homes to get ready for the festival.

_*School Roof*_

Itachi was on top of the school with his ninja hearing and heard most of what the others were talking about.

"A festival I guess it wouldn't hurt to go I haven't been to one years" Itachi said to himself as he disappeared into a flock of ravens.

It was night time and Tai and Kari had just left to meet the others at the festival they were both running to meet up with them.

Kari was wearing a pink Kimono with a red sash around her waist. While Tai was wearing a light green Kimono with a green sash around his waist. Gatomon was wearing a Kimono that was similar to Kari's.

It wasn't long for them to meet up with the other's at the festival. There were so many people there and so many stands along with lights and decorations.

"Hey it's about time you guys made it" Matt said to them he was wearing a dark green Kimono with a matching sash

Davis was wearing a red Kimono, TK was wearing light blue Kimono, Cody was wearing was a brown Kimono, Yolei was wearing a violet Kimono that matched her hair, Joe was wearing a blue Kimono, Ken was wearing a grey Kimono, Izzy was wearing a red orange Kimono, Mimi was wearing a purple Kimono, Sora was wearing a orange Kimono, and Pein was wearing a black Kimono with red clouds on it.

"Yay! Now that we're all here we can play some of the games here!" DemiVeemon said jumping up and down in Davis's arms.

"Yeah come on you guys let's go and play some of the games they have here!" Patamon said happily in TK's arms.

"With Pein here we shouldn't have any problems in the game area" Davis said pointing to pierced man. "Right Peiny?" He said to him.

"I told you to _NEVER!_ call me that!" Pein said in a threaten tone. "Also I am not going to use my skills just so you could win a few little games" He stated.

"Wow Pein I have to admit that your outfit looks amazing!" Mimi said admiring the Akatsuki leader's outfit.

"Thank you Sora made this for me I must say you did an amazing job on it" Pein said smiling to the orange haired girl who blushed at the compliment.

Pein soon sent a smug look of superiority to Matt to make him jealous.

"Yeah Sora is really good she does have a keen eye on fashion" Matt said about Sora's skills which made her blush a bit more.

Matt soon returned the smug look back to Pein who was giving him a death glare.

"Come on you guys what you say we go and enjoy ourselves" Ken said ready to enjoy the festival.

Pretty soon the group of friends plus Pein started to enjoy the many sights at the festival. Pretty soon Pein sensed a familiar chakra and that put a little smile on his face.

'_Why am I not surprised that he's here?'_ Pein thought to himself with a little smirk.

Pretty soon Itachi showed up he was wearing his fishnet shirt and black ninja shorts and an ANBU mask to cover his face so the others wouldn't recognize him.

He soon walked in the direction that they went, but soon two more figures showed up. One was a women with white pale skin, long white hair. She was wearing dark shades, and she was wearing a long red dress with a matching red hat with violet stripes and a short red cape. She was wearing violet shoes with matching gloves. The woman's name was Arukenimon

Next to her was a man who appeared to be wearing a blue chuffer outfit with brown shoes and gloves. He was appearing to be slouching on a cane he had grey skin and appeared to have one eye his name was Mummymon.

"When do we attack them my love?" Mummymon asked his partner besides him.

"We'll attack them soon and DON'Y CALL ME YOUR LOVE!!" Arukenimon yelled at the mommy and stormed off.

"Wait for me!" Mummymon screamed running after her.

* * *

The kids were having the time of their lives at the festival they were watching the performers do some amazing tricks from magic to breathing fire. They tried some of the food there

"Hey Kari watch me win you that giant bear up there!" Davis said as he tried to toss the rings on to the bottle but he was only able to get one ring on a bottle.

Feeling sorry for him the man behind the stand gave him a little teddy bear.

"Look Kari I got you the bear I promised" Davis said giving her the little bear

"But Davish I thought you were going to give her the really big bear?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Be quiet!" Davis growled at the little digimon.

"That's ok Davis I like it thank you" Kari said giving him a little smile which made him give her a goofy smile.

"Sora if you wish I could win you a prize" Pein asked the orange haired girl.

"That's ok Pein You've won so many prizes for me" Sora said holding a giant teddy bear and a pink mask and stuffed butterfly and well basically every single prize that was there to be won.

"I thought you said you wouldn't use none of your ninja skills to win any of these games" Davis said with a deadpan look.

"I said I wouldn't use them so _you_ could use them to win the games I didn't say anything about myself" Pein stated to goggle headed boy.

"Hey look at that crowd of people what you thank they're doing?" Poromon said pointing to the crowd.

"I don't know but what do you say we check it out guys" Tai said running into the crowd.

When they got there they saw a man with brown hair standing on a stage with a microphone in his hand standing a stage talking to the crowd of people.

"Ok everyone it's time for the Princess Kimiko event where all of you lucky ladies will showered with white roses and the one of you to get the one pink rose will be this year's Princess Kimiko!" He screamed to the crowd to the crowd of people.

"Say what is that guy talking about?" Upamon asked the others.

"Well you see there's a story about how Princess Kimiko was the most beautiful girl all across the land and one day when she was in her white rose flower garden. she saw this handsome swordsman and fell in love with him at first sight and the same could be said for him. They were so very much in love with each other and one day the swordsman gave her a pink rose and asked her to marry him. She approached her father the king and told him about the wedding, but he forbid them from marrying each other and banned the swordsman from the land. One night she snuck out to wait for the swordsman so they could elope but he never showed. She didn't know that her father had him killed and so she waited for him with the pink rose in her hand to this very day" Mimi explained to the others.

"To be chosen to be Princess Kimiko is every girls dream at the Spring festival" Yolei said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Ok then what is the purpose of all of this then?" Pein asked them.

"Well you see Pein whoever gets the pink rose not only get to be Princess Kimiko for the whole festival but they get to kiss the first guy that reaches her first." Sora explained.

"Really?" He asked a little surprised.

"Yeah but it's booby-trapped along the way so you have to be extra careful" Joe finished explaining.

"I highly doubt that they would be a challenge for me" Pein said with a little smirk on his mostly serious face.

Pretty soon the people on the stage launched a load of roses into the air and it started to rain white roses.

Most of the girls there were fighting to get their hands on the one pink rose pretty soon the one pink rose landed on top of Kari's head.

"Hey look that girl has the pink rose!" One of girls shouted pointing at Kari.

"Well then looks like we have our Princess Kimiko come on up!" the Speaker shouted into the microphone.

It wasn't long before Kari was on stage they bowed in front of her and they took her to the location where she has to wait for the first person to reach her.

"I can't believe Kari is this year's princess! Ok DemiVeemon we have to win this because I want to be the first one to reach Kari!" Davis yelled who was extremely confident about winning.

"I don't know Davis I think I might beat you there first" TK said with a big smile on his face.

"NO YOU WON'T I'M GOING TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO GET THERE BEFORE YOU DO TS!!" Davis yelled with fire in his eyes and a desire to win.

TK was mostly doing this to upset Davis and to probably throw him off his game, but most of all he was just toying with him.

Soon all of the boys who was participating in the event were all behind the starting line ready to take off.

"Ok every one you have to navigate through the woods to get to where the princess is and to watch out for some of the traps that lie ahead so get ready and set and GO!" The announcer shouted and with that they all took off.

"Looks like Davis is really psyched about winning" Cody said watching his two friends ran into the woods.

_*Princess throne* _

Kari was sitting on a throne wearing a crown made of pink flowers and sitting on a golden throne with Gatomon sitting right beside her.

"I never thought that I would be this year's princess I have to admit I'm a little surprise to be honest" Kari said to her digimon partner.

"So Kari who do you think will make it here first?" Gatomon asked her in low tone so no one but Kari could hear her.

"I don't know but Knowing Davis he's probably running like the wind to get here first" Kari giggled a bit.

_*Woods*_

Within the first ten minuets into the compotation almost half of the participants where already caught in the booby-traps.

Some fell through holes in the ground while others were found hanging upside down on some of the trees.

It didn't take long for most of them to be wiped out leaving only Davis and TK and it wasn't long until they ran into each other.

"Hey look TK it's Davis and DemiVeemon!" Patamon said pointing at the pair.

"Hey Davis I didn't expect to see you here" TK said to his friend as he approached him

"I thought that you got caught in one of the traps" Davis said to blonde boy as he got closer to him. "Well it doesn't matter I'm still going to be the first one there!" Davis yelled.

"I don't think that neither of you will make it out of here alive" A voice said which shocked the boys a bit.

"Hey who's out there come out and show yourself!" TK yelled and soon a giant talking Cherry tree came walking out.

"Who are you!" Davis asked the digimon as he approached them ready to start some trouble.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Cherrymon and I'm here to destroy you blasted kids for Arukenimon" He stated to the two young boys.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that's not going to happen" Davis said with his digivice in his hand. "Ready DemiVeemon!" He shouted

"DemiVeemon Digivolve Too! Veemon!" Veemon said in his digivolved form. It wasn't long until he digivolved again.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Davis yelled as Veemon Digivolved again

"Veemon ArmorDigivolve Too! Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!" Flamedramon shouted ready for battle.

Pretty soon it was Patamon's turn to ArmorDigivolve

"DigiArmor Energize!" TK shouted as Patamon Digivolved

"Patamon ArmorDigivolve Too! Pegasusmon Flying Hope!" Pegasusmon shouted standing besides Flamedramon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as he shot fireballs at the talking tree and did a lot of damage.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shouted as a cluster of stars shot from out of his wings.

Both of the attacks was strong enough to defeat the evil digimon and not soon after the two digimon reverted back to their rookie forms.

"If Arukenimon is here then she must be where Kari is We got to hurry!" TK said as he and Davis rushed to get to her in time.

_*Princess Throne*_

Kari was sitting there waiting for someone to show up till announcer saw two figures show up.

"Well looks like we have two winners this year!" He said. But Kari and Gatomon knew right away that it was Arukenimon and Mummymon and they both got ready for a fight.

"What are you two doing here!?" She Demanded the two villains.

It didn't take long for Arukenimon who knocked the other people there unconsciousness. She soon transformed into a giant Spider with horns in her head and her body was red and violet stripes.

Mummymon soon transformed into a mummy with a giant gun and they both attacked the two.

"Are you ready Gatomon?" Kari asked and Gatomon nodded. "DigiArmor Energize!" Kari yelled.

"Gatomon ArmorDigivolve Too! Nefertimon Angel of Light!" Nefertimon shouted and attacked the two. "Rosetta Stone!" She shouted as a stone slab was aimed at Mummymon but he was able to dodge it.

"Cat's Eye Beam" She shouted trying to hit Arukenimon it made contact but it wasn't strong enough.

"I think I should have you grounded!" Mummymon shouted as he used his ribbons to restrain Nefertimon.

"I'll take care of you girly!" Arukenimon said as she used her hair to get a tight grip on Kari and started to squeeze the life out of her.

"AAAHHH!" Kari screamed in pain trying to get free.

"NO KARI!" Nefertimon screamed wishing she could help.

"That's enough let them both go now" Said a calm and monotone voice from the shadows.

"Who do you think you are come out and face us!" Mummymon shouted to shadows.

Out of the shadows was Itachi still wearing his mask as he approached the two evil Digimon.

"I will say this one last time let them go now" Itachi ordered them but he added a bit of a murderous tone to his voice.

"What will you do if we don't?" Arukenimon said squeezing Kari even harder than before laughing why she does it.

"I warned you" Itachi said as he Took off his mask to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan

"What are going to do to me pretty boy?" Arukenimon said before her whole world went black.

_*Tsukuyomi realm*_

Arukenimon soon found herself in a world where the sky was blood red like Itachi's eyes and soon before she could even blink she was strapped to a stone slab.

"What's going on where Am I!?" She yelled

"_Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi the Nightmare realm I will torture you here for the next 72 hours" _Itachi's voice echoed

It started to get hot and Arukenimon started to get hot and pretty soon five flaming shurikens came flying at her and they all made contact and she was engulfed in the flames screaming bloody murder.

Soon she felt fine until she was hit by five more flaming shurikens and was engulfed in the flames again and was screaming in pain again.

"_You probably think that it's only been ten minuets well in fact it's only been one second" _Itachi said as he appeared before her_._

"What one Second? Impossible!" She screamed before she realized that now there where hundreds of Itachi's before her.

They all threw more flaming shurikens at her and she screamed in murder once more.

"_71 hours 59 minuets and 59 seconds left to go" _Itachi's voice said to spider digimon.

_*Real World*_

It wasn't long until Arukenimon changed back to her human form and let Kari go and fell to the ground unconsciousness.

Mummymon was shocked from what he saw but before he could do anything a second Itachi showed up behind him with a Kunai in his hand right under the Mummy digimon's throat.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend then leave before I decide to kill the both of you. Don't worry she's still alive but if the both of you don't leave you'll surly die here" Itachi warned him.

Soon Mummymon changed back to his human form and Picked up his partner and left from view.

He soon walked over to check on Kari to see if she was ok but he was being blocked by Nefertimon.

"I have no intentions of hurting her I only wish to see if she is ok" Itachi explained to her.

It wasn't long until Kari woke up and examined her surroundings only to see Nefertimon and Itachi standing before her.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see Itachi in front of her.

"I was just leaving" Itachi said as he was about to walk away back into the shadows. "You don't have to worry the spider and the mummy I took care of them." He said in his monotone voice as he was leaving.

"Hey wait a second Itachi!" Kari called out to him which made him stop in his tracks. "You know Itachi technically you are the first one to get here I guess you get the kiss" She said as she walked towards him.

"Hmm?" He asked a bit confused but he never showed it on his face.

"The first one to reach the princess gets a kiss from her" She explained to him as she got closer to him.

Itachi didn't know what to say or do he stood there with Kari inches away from his face her lips only inches away from his.

Right before they could even touch they heard two voices shouting from a distance.

"Kari are you ok I'm coming to save you!" Davis yelled running as fast as he could.

"Maybe next time" Itachi said as he put his mask back on and with his ninja speed he disappeared into the darkness.

When the boys got there they saw the announcer and the others knocked out. Nefertimon changing back to Gatomon and Kari standing there where Itachi once was until she turned her attention back to her friends.

"Kari are you ok we found out that Arukenimon and Mummymon was here" TK said with Patamon flying close behind him.

"I'm fine guys everything's ok" She told them with a smile on her face as she faced them.

Soon the announcer woke up and he wandered what had happened. "Say what happened to that pale lady and her chuffer?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh them I think they were part of your imagination I mean it has been a long night" Kari lied to the man who believed it.

"I guess you're right so which one of these young men was the first to reach you?" He asked her.

"Well you see they both got here at the same time so I guess it's a draw" She said to him.

"Well if you say so congratulations boys you both get a kiss from our lovely princess!" He said to both Davis and TK.

Kari gave both of a kiss on the cheek needless to say that Davis felt like he was king of the world.

Itachi was standing on a tree branch hidden from view watching the sight before him before he disappeared into a flock of ravens.

_*Festival*_

The festival was starting to come to a close Kari was sitting on a throne with Davis and TK beside her as they watched the fireworks display with their digimon in their arms.

The others was standing in the crowd watching, but Pein soon slipped away from them when he sensed a familiar presence near by.

"So did you have fun here tonight?" He asked the masked man behind him.

"In a way I kind of did how was you night leader?" Itachi asked Pein with his back still turned.

"This was the first time in a long time when I didn't have to threaten anyone's life at least not as much as I use to. So did you kiss her ?" Pein asked curious about the answer.

"I have to go leader" Itachi said as he started to walk away.

"I guess the answer to that question is no" Pein said to himself as went back to join the others.

As Itachi was walking away he saw a family of four standing there watching the fireworks and as he stood there he started to have a flash back of how him, his mother, father, and little brother would go to festivals together.

He soon brought himself out of his little flashback and headed back towards the base.

* * *

_*Akatsuki Base*_

"Hey there Itachi so how did your little outing go?" Kisame asked his partner as he came back into the base.

"Good" Was all Itachi said as he went to his room and closed the door behind him.

*_Itachi's Room*_

Itachi soon changed into his sleeping clothes when he stepped out of the shower and got ready for bed.

Before he got into bed he walked towards the window and looked up towards the moon remembering the kiss he almost shared with Kari.

"Maybe next time Kari…Maybe next time" Itachi said smiling to himself while holding a pink rose in his hand placing it on his table and quietly went to sleep.

* * *

GB: Well there you go I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot.

Itachi: …It was interesting

Pein: I must say I liked how I outdid Matt when came to winning prizes for the lovely Sora.

GB: Say Pein how were you able to even go to the festival?

Pein: It pays to have six bodies.

Davis: It's a good thing that this is just a story and that Itachi doesn't really like Kari or I would've have.

Itachi: Would've what?

Davis: Never mind.

Yolei: Calm down Davis I'm sure Itachi probably likes her as a friend right Itachi?Itachi: Whatever you say. '_someday you and I will be together Kari someday'_

Pein: _'When the day comes me and Sora will be the perfect combination of love and peace'_

GB: Well anyway I would like to thank Madjack89 for encouraging me to write this story and if there is another couple you would like me to write about just let me know.

Itachi: I suggest Deidara seeing him humiliate himself would certainly be entertaining to say the least.

Pein: You're right that would be funny. If you all can excuse me I have a goggle head and a emo boy to beat for trying to pull one of my piercing out when I was sleeping.

GB: Poor Kouji and Takuya if I were you guys I would run away as far as I possibly can.

Itachi: Read and Review and goodbye until next time.


End file.
